Wolves Secretly Mating
by MoonMist92
Summary: a short limon story between Ayame and Ginta. Hope you guys like it. it takes place by a river. what will happen to Ginta & Ayame? thats for me to know and you to find out; read and review please, especially if you think i sould add another capter.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves Secretly Mating**

**Chapter 1:**A Meeting By The Water

"I give up following him. He runs to fast for me, I, I, I, mean us. He runs to fast, for us." Said Ginta catching his breath along with Hakakku.

"Yeah. I just wish he wouldn't use the jewel shards whenever we're not going after Naraku." Said Hakaku

"I know. But the problem is that we're always on the search for Naraku, and Inuyasha because of Kagome."

"Yeah, you're right. We better get going or else we'll never catch up."

"Why don't you just go on without me, I'm sure you guys will be heading back this way to get me."

"Alright. I'll tell him where you were when I left you. See ya later dude."

"See ya." Said Ginta as Hakaku left with the other wolves to catch up with Koga. He leaned back to lie on the grass and stretch out. He just lay there looking at the clouds, thinking about how he could catch up quicker besides just laying by the river waiting for them to get back. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the sound of the river and feeling the cool mist on his face. "Oh, that feels really good."

"What are you doing?" said a female's voice.

Ginta jumped in shock and opened his eyes to see Ayame staring down at him behind his head. "Hi Ayame. What're you doing here?"

"Answer mine first, then I'll answer yours." Ayame said backing away a little bit to let Ginta get up.

"I'm resting here by the river."

"Ah, I'm just out for a little stroll. Where's Koga?"

"How am I supposed to know, he's probably caught up with Inuyasha and the others trying to steal Kagome away from Inuyasha."

"Why aren't you with him and that other one that's usually with you?"

"He went to catch up with Koga."

"Oh. How long you think it'll take for them to get back here to get you?"

"It'll take a while for them to get back which means I'll be leaving here soon, why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know how long I got so I could see if I have time to give you something." Ayame said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Ginta said with a confused look.

"This." Ayame said and grabed his face and kissed his lips. He was as stiff as a board when she made contact. He didn't know what to think while they were kissing. Their lips were locked for some time before she backed off and broke the kiss. "Are you, alright?"

He was still at a blank to say something for a while till he stuttered "WH…WH…WH…why did you do that. Don't you want Koga?"

"He don't want me anymore. I just figured I should move on and was hopping that you wouldn't mind."

"I…I…I…I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand? I love you now and gave up trying to get Koga. You don't mind, do you?"

"How should I put this?" Ginta said putting his head in his hands and walked towards her with his head down.

Ayame lifted his head up and said, "Don't bother telling me, and show me. I'll start." She backed up and removed her wolf pelt from her arms. She ran her hand down her chest and stomach very slow down to her wolf pelt that's around her waist and took it off. Ginta just starred at her in her undergarment. It curved with her body that looking at her made his heart race and his mouth, moisten uncontrollably. She started running her hand down her stomach towards her vagina, slowly and seductively breathing real slow. As her hand reached her vagina, she moved her hands behind her neck to undo her straps, and she stopped. She noticed that Ginta was just starring blankly at her and shaking ever so slightly. What's the matter with ya, Ginta? You want me to help you when I finish?" She asked flirtatiously. Ginta was lost for words to say. She walked toward Ginta undoing her straps to her undergarment. She pulled the straps down to her waist to revile her breasts. She stopped in front of Ginta and kissed him again and this time, Ginta kissed her back. He put his right hand behind her neck and held it closer while he put his left hand on her left breast slowly massaging it. They stopped long enough to finish taking their clothes off. Ginta saw a nearby rock and sat on it with an erection. Ayame bent on her knees and lowered her head and warped her mouth around the tip of his dick. She grabbed his dick and started stroking it, gradually increasing her speed. His breaths were getting shorter, representing how close he was to cuming. His dick started throbbing to show her that he reached his limits. Wasn't long till he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She got up and continued playing with his dick to keep it hard. She stopped playing with his dick as she shoved it into her unshaven vagina. She started out slow then hastened her pumping. She continued pumping his dick for five minutes. When they finished, they were exhausted.

They got dressed knowing that they each should start heading their own ways. "Thanks for that Ayame. I've never experienced something like that in my life." Said Ginta kissing Ayame after the sentence.

She kissed back and replied, "Your welcome Ginta, I enjoyed it as much as you did. You want to meet the same place and time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I doubt anything'll be going on tomorrow."

"Good, see ya tomorrow."

"Back at ya." They departed and thought of that day and what tomorrow might bring to them.


	2. The Mating Ritual

**Chapter 2:** The Mating Ritual

Once they departed from the lake they were by, they couldn't stop thinking about that night. As Ginta ran in the direction that Hakaku and Koga departed in, he couldn't seem to find them. He was running and running but never caught up with them. As the night was nearing, he still didn't see them. As the full moon rose and it went dark, he found himself arriving in front of Ayame's den. He sat down next to the opening of den and thought about what he should do. He had no idea why he arrived at her den, but it must have been for a reason even he didn't quite grasp. Once he thought over and over what he should do, he got up and ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He cleared his throat and called out to Ayame, "Ayame? Ayame, are you there?" After a few moments, Ayame walked out of her den rubbing her eyes.

"Ginta, is that you?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah, it is."

"Why are you here? Weren't we going to meet later at the same spot as we did earlier?"

"Uh, funny story actually. I was on my way to find Koga and Hakaku. Once it got dark, I was heading back to my den when I wound up here further from my den. So, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I spent the night here?"

"Guess it couldn't hurt. Come in."

"Thanks." He said as she ushered him into her den. Once he entered her den, he could hear a small river flowing through it. It was darker in her den then it was outside. He was able to make out detail in the moonless night, but in her den, he was barely able to see what was in front of him. She stopped him when they reached the center of her den.

He made out her figure moving closer to him. He felt her wrap her arms around him and lean her head on his shoulder. "We can sleep hear, there's already padding on the floor from my hunts." Ayame whispered into his ear.

"Ok. First, could you let go of me till I'm on the floor?"

"Yeah, sure." Once Ayame let him go, they sat on the floor and got comfortable so they could go to sleep. They were lying there trying to sleep, but they each had only one thought still in their head, the event that happened earlier that day. Ayame spent ten minutes doing nothing but twisting and turning and not much sleeping. She tried fighting off all of her thoughts of her and Ginta mating, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't escape her urge's to take advantage of him in her den. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him close to her. She slowly started to move her hand that was on top of his body down his chest to his stomach. She started to play with his stomach, which tickled him. He started snickering softly letting her continue. After awhile, he grabbed her hand to stop her. She wanted to move her hand lower, but he had a firm hold of her hand so she couldn't do a lot of what she wanted to. He started to move her hand lower towards his wolf pelt around his waist. He stopped her hand at the tip of his wolf pelt, just below his stomach. She slid her hand under the wolf to grab a hold of his hardened dick. She started stroking it starting slow and slowly picking up her motion. He showed his appreciation by moaning softly. After awhile, she stopped stroking him and removed her hand. She got up to take her clothes off. It was easier to take them off standing up instead of kneeling on the ground. Once she got her clothes off, she sat down next to him as he sat up. He undid the pelt around his waist to make one less obstacle for them worry about whilst they mated. When he finally got his pelt off his waist, she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her. When their lips met, he pushed her to the floor and started kissing her back. He held his right hand behind her neck, to keep her from stopping their kissing while he ran his left hand down to her hot, wet vagina.

As Ginta's hand reached Ayame's pussy lips, she let out a small moan, begging him to just plunge his fingers into her vagina. Instead, he wanted to tease her, he ran his index finger up and down between her pussy lips ever so lightly and very slow. Between their kisses, she would let out slight moans and whimpers. He slid his middle finger into her wet pussy, running it along the walls of her vagina and moving it back and forth. She moved her hand under the pelt that covered his chest and back, and grabbed his shoulders. She let out a few more moans before he pulled it out and started running it between her pussy lips which only made her whimper. He smiled, knowing that his playtime was over. He moved his hands under her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stopped his dick in front of the entrance to her hot, wet pussy, which was quivering and eagerly awaiting penetration from his hardened cock. He leaned his head down towards her neck as he slowly started pushing his dick into her vagina. He shoved his dick in once his head reached her. As she gasped a moan from this penetration, he bit her neck to leave his mark on her. He drew blood from her neck and he continued holding his teeth into her neck. Her mouth was still gapped from the penetration and what he had just done. She wasn't expecting this result so quick, she expected it would've been a few more months. Once she had gotten it through her head that he accepted her as his mate, she leaned her head up and bit him just as hard drawing blood. A few seconds after she bit his neck, he started moving his hips back and forth, giving her what she wanted since he got there. They both kept hold of each other's neck in between their teeth. As each thrust came, it was becoming more difficult to maintain this motive. In order for Ayame to express her joy, she dug her nails into his shoulders and held his hips tighter with her legs. His thrusts became faster due to the lack of room between her legs. He didn't know how much longer she could last, but he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders and tightening her legs around his waist till there was almost no distinction between the thrusts of his dick. The moment had come when they reached their limits and decided to end it as quick as possible. Their climax was coming when they would end it weather it was together or not. As Ayame dug her nails deeper into his shoulders, he knew she was ready to end it. With his last thrust, he felt her pussy get wetter and he came almost instantly. As he released his seed into her, they were exhausted. She released her nails from his shoulders and relaxed her legs. Her nails had dug so deep into his skin that she had actually drawn blood. They separated from each other and decided to get some sleep.

Ginta woke up just as the sun came up over the mountains. He looked next to him to see Ayame lying there, asleep naked. She was lying down on her left side with her back to him. He looked at her neck and saw his bit mark that wolf's give while mating to make the other wolf their mate. He put his hand where his neck connects to his right shoulder, and it was just as he thought. "So it did happen last night and I can't deny it. We're now mates, 'till the day we die. Well, I better get her something for when she wakes up." Ginta thought to himself. He looked around to find his pelt that went around his waist. He found it lying on top of the little river that went through her den. He put it on quickly and dashed out of the den to find food for them to eat. There was a forest just to the right of her den, where hunting for food would be easy to come by without having to fight a lot of demons. As he walked into the forest, he could sense the presence of several deer's, rabbit's, and countless other small animals. He ran in the direction that he sensed a dear as quickly and silently as he could. Once he reached the deer, he started sensing that this was another packs hunting ground. He knew what would happen if he even got caught hunting in another territory and it started to scare him a bit. Before he could turn around and leave the forest, he was surrounded by the other pack.

A female wolf walked up to him, and spoke in a gentle voice; "Why are you on our territory, Brown Wolf?"

"Please ma'am, forgive me. I came here to hunt for my mate, but I did not realize till a few seconds ago that I was on another's territory. It was a beginner's mistake, please allow me to leave and I will not return." As Ginta looked around at the other tribe, he realized that they were all females.

"What's you and your mates name, kind sir?" Another replied in a bit harsher voice, but still gentle all the same.

"My name is Ginta of the Brown Wolf tribe, and my mates name is Ayame of the White Wolf tribe."

They talked amongst each other where he couldn't hear just one clearly. After awhile, everyone else left, except for the one he talked to first. "Ginta of the Brown Wolf tribe, feel free to finish your hunt then leave once your done." She spoke

"What's your name and tribe ma'am, if you don't mind my asking?"

"You'll find out soon enough Ginta. So, for now, goodbye." She left in a flash like her companions did. He was thankful for what just happened. He knew it could've been much worse then it turned out to be.


End file.
